The present invention relates to an information reader of an injection container to read information on a label attached on an outer peripheral surface of the injection container in a substantially tubular shape.
Conventionally, in medical settings such as hospitals, drug price points are summed up based on drug names, doses and the like described in the so-called charts, and drug costs are charged to insurers of health insurance and the like based on the summed value. This also applies to injections used in the medical settings.
At the time of surgical operations in particular, the injections are prepared in advance based on, for example, names and numbers of the injections described in the charts. During the surgical operation, however, additional injections or injections other than those described in the charts and the like may be required. However, it is quite troublesome and difficult for staff during the surgical operation to record each of the injection names every time they are required in such an urgent manner. Keeping the injections that are prepared in advance and the injections that are needed urgently in separate places, for example, is also quite difficult for the staff concentrating attention on the surgical operation.
Therefore, a list is made after the surgical operation, for example, by manually reading labels of all injection containers, and the list is compared with the injection names described in the charts in advance, so as to select the injections that were required urgently. Such selecting operation includes, for example, picking up each of the injection containers having various shapes and reading the information on the labels attached to the outer peripheral surfaces, which are troublesome and difficult work.
Thus, there is a problem in that an increase in man-hour accompanied by such selecting operation imposes a heavy burden on the medical settings where the number of the staff; such as nurses, is limited. There is also a problem of reading mistakes due to human errors, because the selecting operation depends on the eyesight.
In order to solve such problems, for example, an information reader of an empty injection container by the present inventor is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-115339).